


【南北车】酒吧暗语

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 是篇很普通的车，对，很普通，没啥撸点，老板是谁自己猜【滑稽】





	【南北车】酒吧暗语

**Author's Note:**

> 是篇很普通的车，对，很普通，没啥撸点，老板是谁自己猜【滑稽】

南北 依攻（酒吧小角落）  
————分割线————  
“唔……头好疼……”乐正绫在完全陌生的地方醒来，颈侧传来疼痛，抬手一碰，伤口的血迹早已干涸，柔软的被子直接接触着皮肤，代表着自己现在未着一衫。  
这是在酒吧发生了一夜情！？乐正绫僵硬地转头看向床的另一半，灰发的人只穿了件衬衫正在熟睡。  
乐正绫当机立断决定跑路，一把掀开被子，发现自己的衣服全部落在床脚处便探身去拿。  
“大早上醒来发现人不见了可不是件开心的事。”身后传来声音的同时温热的手掌按在了自己的腰上，指尖轻点腰眼，乐正绫立刻软了身子随之覆上的柔软躯体更是禁锢了行动。  
“还是喝多断片了，需要我帮阿绫回忆一下昨晚吗？”唇瓣叼住了耳廓，手掌直接向下探去，紧闭的花唇被双指分开，昨夜未清洗的爱液被手指勾出，像是知道小穴承受得住，探入程度愈来愈深。  
“唔嗯~放开……啊~”好不容易清醒的神智再次被剥夺，与自己紧密贴合的身体散发着专属的清香，充满占有以为的姿势使得乐正绫毫无反抗能力。  
“我可不允许和我上完床的人忘记那段美好的记忆。”轻声在乐正绫耳边下达命令，手上的动作却越来越重。  
就算她不这么说，乐正绫的大脑也会自作主张地帮她回忆，喝醉了也从不断片，乐正绫现在估计恨死这个特点了。  
记忆回溯至昨晚走进这个酒吧，因为第一次来这种地方便悄悄坐在了角落里，本想着喝完就离开，到酒吧放松果然是个错误的决定。  
“一个人？”突然出现在对面座位上的人将手里的鸡尾酒放在桌子中央，由浅到深的暖色与幽暗的酒吧环境格格不入。  
“是，不过这里好像不太适合我。”乐正绫看向远处被一大群人围住的酒吧老板，时不时被抛上空中的雪克壶伴随着惊呼声落下被老板接住。  
“我叫洛天依，和这里的老板是老相识了，这杯酒是她送给我的，但我觉得自己不太适合这杯酒，正好难得遇见这么漂亮还是孤身一人的女士，算我请你怎样？”位居中间的酒被修长的手推到了乐正绫面前。  
“这……初次见面不太好吧。”乐正绫有些慌乱地摆摆手，自己酒杯里的酒已经见底，刚想离开却被洛天依缠上。  
“在酒吧可没有什么初次见面可言。”洛天依笑了笑，指尖轻点鸡尾酒最下层的深红。  
“那……谢谢。”乐正绫拗不过，小心翼翼地拿起酒杯抿了一口，酸酸甜甜的味道一时间让乐正绫以为自己在喝果汁，只是随之而来的辣味证实了它鸡尾酒的身份。  
“其实酒吧里有很多规矩哦，不过听你之前的话是不打算再来了，了不了解也无所谓了。”洛天依静静地看着乐正绫喝着酒，赤色的眸子在黑暗中打量着四周。  
“这家酒吧来的大多数是女性，一部分是来看帅气的酒吧老板，一部分是来……”洛天依的话突然顿住，她没想到乐正绫的酒量这么差，只加了少量伏特加的鸡尾酒就让她红了脸，布满水汽的眸子有些涣散。  
“唔~我叫乐正绫，谢谢你请的酒，先告辞了。”乐正绫有些晕乎乎的，陈留在酒杯底部的深红因为倾斜和上层混合，渐变的颜色瞬间被侵占，就像是乐正绫后知后觉自己被洛天依按回了椅子上。  
“阿绫知道刚才那杯酒的名字吗？”洛天依不过刚知道乐正绫的名字就用了无比亲密的昵称。  
“Sex On The Beach”乐正绫不过第一次来酒吧，能知道这名字才有鬼，只是潜意识告诉她这串英文的含义不是很妙。  
“但它在这个酒吧有不同的含义，递给别人，特别是女性给女性，那便是发出了一夜情的邀请，接受但不喝，代表只能做一次，喝了超过一半，那就代表由着发出邀请的一方玩了。”洛天依在乐正绫耳边低语，完美诠释了先斩后奏。  
“别说自己不了解情况哦，这家酒吧的官网可是清清楚楚写着所有规矩，而且不遵守的话老板就要亲自动手了，相信我，她绝对比我下手狠。”乐正绫现在只想打当初走进这家酒吧的自己两巴掌，老老实实回家睡觉就这么难？  
洛天依顺利探进乐正绫衣服内的手掌说明后者还是怂了，不过任谁看见人群中白发的老板透过狭小的缝隙朝自己“和蔼”一笑都会怂。  
“唔嗯~这里……有人……”即使身处最偏僻的角落，乐正绫仍害怕被人发现，蜷起身子躲在椅背和洛天依之间。  
“连陌生人的酒都敢喝，我还以为阿绫的胆子很大呢。”洛天依轻笑一声，手掌顺着腰线向上，严肃的工作装变得凌乱，半解半敞的程度更是让人受不了，柔软的粉色前扣式内衣让洛天依藏不住眼中的笑意。  
“别……别笑……”乐正绫小声嘀咕着，脸上的红晕更甚，下意识抬手想挡却被洛天依半路截住了。  
“阿绫实在太可爱了。”洛天依话语中的调笑让乐正绫的耳根子都红透了。  
抬头堵住乐正绫的嘴，本该抗拒的唇齿在洛天依对胸前两点红缨发起攻势后全面失守，柔软的舌头肆意地在口腔中索取，乐正绫的回应十分笨拙这反而让洛天依的动作更激烈起来。  
“唔……嗯~”喉咙间发出的呜咽声刺激着洛天依，修剪整齐的指甲轻划挺立的红缨，蜷缩在椅子上的人浑身一抖，膝盖悄悄地合拢，像是为了掩藏什么。  
“哼……唔……”乐正绫渐渐陷进了这个吻中，本就昏暗的场所让视觉可有可无，所有的意识完全集中在了洛天依的手上，每个她触及的地方都在颤抖，像是离不开她的温暖。  
唇齿间鸡尾酒的酸甜配上洛天依带来的辛辣更加醉人，意外地竟还有闲心去想洛天依是不是也醉了。  
“唔嗯~”胸前忽然一痛，回过神来，洛天依已经直起身子和自己拉开了距离。  
“美酒不能浪费，佳人更不能晾着。”洛天依伸手拿过酒杯，在乐正绫疑惑的眼神中缓缓倾倒，赤色的酒液落在精致的锁骨处，溢出后顺着身体曲线流下，胸口，小腹，最后浸入裙边。  
“唔~凉……哼嗯~”乐正绫的身子上一秒还沉浸在洛天依温暖的手掌中，下一秒就被冰凉的酒水浇透，只是怎么反抗呢，双手被钳制，整个人都躲在洛天依的阴影下，随着酒水一起落下的吻让乐正绫连话都说不了。  
“美酒配佳人的味道我还真没尝过，阿绫不要让我失望哦~”柔软的唇舌舔尽锁骨处的酒液，像是为了代替那抹艳红而留下几个吻痕，手指终是从裙底探入，底裤的蕾丝边已经被酒水打湿，但腿间那点湿润绝对是来自乐正绫自身的。  
“别……哈啊~明天要……唔嗯……上班。”乐正绫不敢相信自己会在酒吧的大厅里和同性做着这种事，只是潜意识提醒着她留吻痕是不可以的。  
“不听话。”洛天依有些扫兴地抬头咬了口乐正绫的颈侧，只是一下没控制好力度，腥味在唇间扩散。  
“呜~疼……”乐正绫不知道自己做错了什么，委屈巴巴地嘀咕了声，眼睛里水汪汪的像是要落泪。  
“小可怜。”也不知道是在说乐正绫被自己咬伤可怜还是被自己骗着做着档事可怜，反正无论是前者后者她都不会停就是了。  
舔舐酒渍的动作停在乐正绫胸口，洛天依转而去吮吸肿胀的红缨，手上的动作开始有了进度，单薄的底裤被扯到一边，指尖轻按饱满的花唇感受到了溢出的爱液。  
“还不是……嗯~你坏……啊~”乐正绫的语气传到洛天依的耳朵里过于像是撒娇，牙齿轻咬乳首拉扯两下，手指顺着花缝压了进去，指根按压花核，指尖更加过分地刺入小穴，在浅处勾弄。  
“是阿绫太单纯。”洛天依淡淡地反驳，现在乐正绫整个人都在自己的掌控之中，让她逞点口舌之快又何妨。  
“你……啊~轻……唔嗯~太快了~”看吧。洛天依不想听乐正绫喋喋不休，食指一用力，敏感的花核被掌根的薄茧碾过，乐正绫瞬间就老实下来。  
“所以说主动权不在自己手上的时候就要听话点~”洛天依找到乐正绫这样的猎物心情大好，并起双指一次性深入了小穴，早已泥泞不堪的小穴收缩两下很快适应了入侵者。  
“唔~”呻吟声拉长，洛天依感觉到了乐正绫慢慢缠上自己身体的双腿，微微一笑，俯身轻舔乐正绫嘴角，弯曲的双指带出更多黏腻。  
“看来不需要刻意找那里嘛。”洛天依本来还在苦恼找不到敏感点会很尴尬，不过现在看乐正绫的反应，光凭这点刺激就够她高潮的人。  
“唔~慢……哼嗯~好难受……呜~”带上哭腔的呻吟让洛天依的心跳漏了一拍，以至于手上动作一顿，也没注意到走到自己身边的人。  
“唔喵！？”乐正绫被突然落在头顶的手吓到了，后知后觉地看见了站在桌边的老板，嘤咛一声就往洛天依怀里躲。  
“钥匙给你放这了，别吵到我就行。”白发的老板自然没忽略乐正绫的小动作，将一把贴着房间号的钥匙放在了桌上，像是舍不得一样又揉了两把。  
“多管闲事。”洛天依不满地嘀咕了一声，内心竟然有些庆幸自己完全挡住了乐正绫的身体。  
“唔啊~别……别拿我……嗯~撒气啊……唔嗯~”穴中的手指突然暴躁起来，敏感的穴肉被来回摩擦，柔软的指尖一次次刮蹭过内壁的敏感处。  
“哼~”洛天依赌气般的再次咬住了乐正绫颈侧的伤口。  
“啊~”没想到在疼痛的刺激下乐正绫竟颤抖着身子被推上了巅峰。  
“好啦好啦，弄疼你了？”洛天依感觉到自己肩膀处的衣服被打湿，右手慢慢地离开被粗暴对待后敏感红肿的小穴，左手轻抚乐正绫的背部。  
“疼~”乐正绫缩了缩脖子，本来已经凝固的血液在洛天依的动作下又开始流动，炽热的液体带来灼人的痛感。  
“不哭不哭，我带你回房间。”洛天依心软了，委屈的声音实在过于戳人心窝，用力把乐正绫抱了起来，伸手捞过钥匙，不用看也知道留给自己的是哪间房。  
“想起来了？”意识被紧贴在耳边的吐息拉回，而后又被小穴中进出的手指拉走。  
“唔~想……哈啊~想起来了……呜…太快~”乐正绫被完全压在床上，试图用手肘撑起身子却也在下一秒被乘虚而入握住胸前柔软的手弄得没了力气，不自觉地反向弓起腰背抬起了臀部，像是为了方便洛天依的动作。  
“大早上玩这么激烈对身体不好。”突然出现在门口的老板同时吓到了两个人。  
“唔~”乐正绫明显感觉到洛天依更加护着自己，用自己完全挡住了乐正绫的身体曲线，只是不自觉加大的力道让乐正绫泄了身。  
“别紧张，过来问个早安，早饭帮你们准备好了。”圆框眼镜反着光，除了“和蔼”的微笑外完全看不见老板的神态。  
“多管闲事。”洛天依确认门被关好后才离开乐正绫的身子，低头一看，黑发的人竟蜷缩起来又睡着了。  
“啊啊啊，早饭还是阿绫，kao，睡回笼觉。”


End file.
